Do You Remember Lily?
by EvansGinnLilu
Summary: After the Potter family awaited so long their little girl, she wasn't able to see the sun. Or so they thought. But- hey! Look at that redhead Nott, the Malfoy's dude cousin, doesn't she looks Weasley-er than Albus? When a runaway Death Eater threatens the Weasley Clan and the former slytherins families, forces are bound to be united. (Pain is Hardly Forgotten new title and sum)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't any of the amazing world of the Harry Potter series. **_

**A/N: _This is Pain is Hardly Forgotten, same author, same plot, thought I had to change the name because my mother told me it wasn't that appealing -.- Also, she re-wrote the summary... Which I know it IS better than whatever junk I could have imagined ^ .^ ... Well I really hope new readers arrive, alos that they review their likes and dislikes :) Preferably likes.  
_**_**  
**_

**BTW: I seriously need a beta! I was re-reading the story and now my forehead is tomato red thanks to the horrible case of facepalms I got from myself last evening. Anyone interested please PM. You can save a life today. **

* * *

**_Do You Rememeber Lily?_**

* * *

**Prologue**

Molly Weasley looked down at her only daughter and only son-in-law being consumed by the pain and mourning of a loss. And it wasn't any loss, but their youngest. Little Lily Luna had visited this world the 10 of august of the 2007 for only an hour before God claimed her as the angel he needed to watch over their family. According to the healer, it was due to the complications of being premature and being so weak, she didn't had the time to fight. Also, Ginny was given the sad news that she wasn't able to have any more children. That was even more destroying, knowing they couldn't bring one more life to replace the one they've lost. Molly vowed to find a way so her baby wouldn't suffer, and so her mind was set to work.

Hours later, Ginny was lying asleep in bed thanks only to the magic of more than a few calming draughts, and also to a Dreamless Sleep potion that Severus Snape himself brew. Harry was sitting on the floor, almost lifeless. The Potter's eyes were red and puffed, and his sadness was swallowing him slowly, a thing he wasn't suppose to afford. He dismissed his friends and family after Ginny finally accepted the draughts, promising that they would be fine, but thinking in loneliness wasn't what he planned. His thoughts turned depressing, and darker, and what if Ginny never recover? In a few more hours her own birthday will remind her that her only daughter died the day before, and that would be as bone crushing as the past day. He himself had yearned for his little girl, and it was hard enough to be the strong one in the relation. More when she, his Ginny, had always been his strength.

He felt some movement stir beside him, and merely remembered James had been with him all the time, holding onto his daddy's strong arm for mutual comfort. Looking down he not only found James, but Albus being hugged by his eldest. His sons didn't exactly know what happened, one being two and a half, and the other one, but they sure knew the baby wasn't coming. He felt more tears prickling his eyes as the memories of the eight previous moths flowed into his mind like he was entering in a Pensive.

"_Gin, are you here?" he had called. He had been surprised at the silence and lack of light in his house, with two kids, it was anything but. He heard some noises in the kitchen, and a frown was set in his features. Being an Auror willed him to be in 'CONSTATNT VIGILEANCE' like Mad Eye Moody himself would have said, but hearing a small giggle and a quiet "shh" he knew it was nothing to be concerned. _

_He walked quietly down the hallway, and smile graced his face as he saw that there in the kitchen were gleams of candlelight's. He could hear another "shh" as he stood by they open doorway, out of sight, a James little baby voice whispering to his mother a "Whew's daddy?", as he entered the room, finally, he heard a "Surprise!" and as the room lighted up, he saw a 'You'll be father, again' glowing hovering above their heads. And Albus little cackle joined them when his own bummed in the walls. _

And so his thought wandered some more.

"_Are you sure want to know the gender now, Harry?" she grasped his hand lovingly without tearing her amazement filled eyes of the image of their baby in the screen of the muggle gynecologist ultrasound. _

_Ginny had experience the care for pregnancy in St. Mungo's for her first and second pregnancy, and she shared the interest in muggles and their artifacts that her father did, so she wanted their third to be delivered in a muggle hospital. And also, all their treatments. _

"_Why not? I bet it's our girl" and he kissed the top of her head. _

_After a few minutes, the muggle gynecologist, smiled warmly, and announced, "Congratulations, is a girl" _

_Harry overwhelmed by joy laughed out loud, and kissed Ginny fully in the lips. _

"_I told you it was the girl" he looked at her with teary eyes. "It's our princess"_

_She merely nod, still looking at screen with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Our princess". _

Once again he jumped to another memory, one of less than two weeks ago.

"_Harry? Love, c'mon, wake up! Harry!" his wife's beautiful voice changed from a lovely whisper and a soft shake to a high squeal muffled by the pillow she was hitting him with. Rather hard forher own state._

_Managing to roll him off bed she huffed. Before he had registered how he got there, she throw him the pillow. "Wha-"_

"_I want pizza, and not any pizza, Domino's pizza, and also Nutella so I can dip it" she was pouting and was so flushed, and it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, aside from his two children of course. And a chuckle escaped his pressed lips. _

"_It's not bloody funny, you wanker!" she scowled at him. She was ready to throw him another pillow and some more scowling when he silenced her with quick kiss. _

"_I'm sorry, Gin, but do you want some peanut butter too?" He felt the pillow collide with his temple and scrambled away from her, putting his coat over his nude torso. As he closed the door behind him, still laughing, another pillow hit the door; he could hear her mutter something about peanut and pizza sounding gross. _

As if the pillow had exited his head, he felt something caressed his cheek and looking down with misty eyes, he saw James looking at him with those big brown eyes that he inherited from Ginny, and also filled with tears.

"Don't cwy, daddy" his bottom lip trembled. A nonsense babbling reached his ear, and Al was glancing up at him too. Harry couldn't hold it anymore. He broke. Hugging his two sons for dear life was more comforting that whatever he could have asked for. James cried with him while Albus just played with his hair. He couldn't bear any more nights like this one, and he knew more would come. As long as they had the memories, Ginny would never be the same; he would never be himself again. And like an electricity shock, light bulbs ignite his head. He didn't knew for how long he had cried, but after a few minutes of silence, his mind was set, and James sniffs brought him back to reality.

He carried his little ones over to his bed. Al was already asleep, so he put him closer to Ginny. "Don't wake them, come here" he whispered to Jamie.

He picked his wand from the night stand and summoned James sweater and a jacket. He walked down to the sitting room, and pinching some floo powder, he said clearly "The Burrow", stepping into the green flames.

By the light entering the living room of his in-laws, he knew it must be late in the morning. As he guessed, The Burrow was filled with all his family, preparing Ginny's birthday party, thought, there was no joy in it. Once everyone took a sight of him, everyone started crowding at him and James.

"C'mon family, let him breathe" said a solemn but warm looking Arthur. So everyone arranged in the kitchen.

"Well, er, hello" his voice sounded hoarse from crying and Harry took his time. With a deep breath, he looked up, at one point in particular, and that point was Percy. "Percy, I want to talk to you for a moment" Percy looked startled but nod without hesitating. As the exited the room, leaving James with his godfather, he saw Ron look almost hurt. But he dismissed since he won't even remember.

They walk toward the big tree that served as hiding spot for the children three house, and finally stopped.

"Is everything okay, Harry? Is Ginny alright?" Percy looked even more concern with every fraction of second that passed.

"That's the point Perce, nothings okay" he finally looked at his brother in law in the eyes. "But it will be if you help me" and Percy looked more surprised.

"How can_ I_ help you?" he shook his head. "If Ron who's yo-"

Harry cut him, "His fine, but he can't help, only _you_ can." And Percy bit his lip, but nod his head yes. "I know that you've always like inventing, and like everything looking the best at their maximum. And also that you've managed for some of the hardest spells to be at their most powerful form." Once again, Percy nod, smiling that someone finally acknowledge his work. "I want you to help me, but it must be a secret."

Percy knew this was the hard part to eat. "What do you need, Harry?"

"How about the evolution you created for the Memory charm?" Harry looked to the ground almost ashamed.

"That's too much, I can't let you-" he sounded scandalized.

The Potter cut him. "Can you blame me? Call me selfish, but I want my wife back, I also had enough pity to last my life time and others!" He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.

His brother-in-law nod. "Okay, and you will want the full spell casted on our family, too, right?" Harry nod, even knowing Percival's tone was really dripping with sarcasm.

"If that'll make her feel complete again, so, it'll be. I'll bind you to a Silence spell, and I'll be the Secret keeper. Its just for precaution. I'll tell her she had a miscarriage-" he was cut.

"You can't do this Harry!" He wiped around and saw both Mr. Weasley and Bill staring at him with, oh-joy, more pity.

"She needs to forget!" his eye misted.

"I know you'll desperate, but time will-"

"She'll never be herself, better convince her it never happened!" he stumbled, and almost fell. Bill caught him and he shook Bill away.

The older men didn't look convinced, but before he spoke, another voice entered the conversation. "Let him Arthur, it's what he thinks it's best for his family"

"But, mum-" Molly raised a hand to silence Bill.

"Percy, dear, are you willing to help Harry?" and her son look troubled, and with a glance toward her husband, he looked defeated.

He knew what would be better, and he shook his head no. "I can change some of her memories, but I will not erase them. I also have this spell that will make her pain bearable." Harry started crying, and Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Please, just make her forget, she won't know"

Percy looked over to Bill, who barely nod, in order to end everything. "Just do it. Ginny had a miscarriage." And so the third of the Weasley brothers did.

He went to the one who had been his room, and looked on some maps. In the room, only Bill and Harry accompanied him, the ones who will keep the secret. And with a heavy heart, he erased everything about the baby from everyone's mind in Europe. Aside from the ones who were in that exact room. And Harry raised his wand, adding the new memories to Ginny's and everyone who ever heard about his little Lily, the Potter princess. He made Bill and Percy vow to secrecy, and he was the only one who could speak of the happenings of the past day.

Oh, but they didn't knew about Percy's change. If by something that belonged to his niece ever reached her hand, she'll know everything that happened to her daughter and the secrecy will be broke, he didn't know how much help he did. Later on, this would be the last piece of the puzzle. A puzzle non of them knew half of.

Wanna know the truth Ginny will discover?

* * *

**_Hope you've enjoy! _**

**_-Lilo xo xo_**


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Disclaimer: **_**I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter. **_

**A/N: **_**I know I had a lot of grammar horrors in the prologue, but I was so excited I finally had my inspiration back; I wanted to post it as quickly as I could. Sorry for making those who read it huff in annoyance as they read them *David Tennant sad face* Now, if you like it, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**_Do You Remember Lily?_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

"Well, I'm glad you guys spend your vacation here" Theodore Nott rose from his seat and walked over to his childhood friend and later family. "You know how homesick Daphne gets nowadays." He shook his head amused. Draco Malfoy nod knowingly, as Blaise Zabini laugh out loud.

"You know I'm right behind you, my beloved husband?" A not-so amused Daphne Nott chirped in from her spot close to the door of the portkeys room. She was holding little her nephew, Scorpius, and had been making silly faces at the one year old when she heard her husband.

Astoria, her three-years younger sister, rolled her eyes and Pansy once Parkinson, now Zabini, laughed. "Daph, why don't you just move back to London?" the black haired witch asked her childhood friend.

Daphne flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and settled her nephew on her hip, making some funny frown at him, making him giggle "I'm just waiting for Theo to finish his muggle carrier"

"I don't get why you didn't associated with Draco and Blaise on their potion brewing store" Astoria Malfoy asked with a disdain filled voice.

"You still can, by the way" Malfoy added, looking almost apologetic from the tone his wife had used.

But just like every time, the brunette man replied, "It's a way of saying sorry for what my father had done, and I feel perfectly fine working with muggles." And Astoria rolled her eyes. Her brother-in-law was too stubborn for his or her sister's good.

Mrs. Nott walked across the room and handed Scorpius to Draco, and bending down she picked Denebola, the Zabini's girl, and gave her to Theo. While doing this, she spoke "See, I'm just waiting for him" and bending down again, now with a pretty smile, she picked Leo, the twin boy of Denebola, and hugged the baby to her as a goodbye. Their godchildren's.

The dark skinned had dated Daphne during school, and was her best friend afterwards, so he got closer to her and one armed hugged her. He was there in St. Mungo's the day the healers told her she was infertile, and it slightly hurt him to leave them so soon. She could've spent more time with the kids. He glanced over at the other in the room, and saw most faces reflect his own sympathetic thoughts. Except for Astoria's and Theo's. Hers look almost cold with rage, while Theo's looked weak and mirrored his feeling and yearns for a child of his own too.

"You can always visit them, they love you dearly" Pansy's voice sounded strained with tears, and she feigned a cough.

"We'll go more often, I promise, okay?" Daph's green eyes sparkled as she looked at her husband, who was hugging his goddaughter, and nod at her statement. "Well enough of this sad goodbyes, let's get going, you guys parted in-" She looked over to her grandfather clock, "-five minutes" she quickly went over to Pansy, who had stood, and hugged her tightly, and the pressed her hand softly in Pansy's nine month swollen baby belly. "Are you sure you don't want to have the baby here?" she asked almost hopefully.

And Blaise opened his mouth to reply, when a knock on the door make them all curious. It was ten till twenty-two, and the house was hardly frequented at night. "Who could be these late at night?" Theo crunched up his face as he went over to answer. The other filled the others room, the one with portkeys, and were waiting patiently for blue brightness of the two pillows floating in the room.

Daphne was hugging Draco and Scorpius goodbye when they heard it. "What are you doing here!"

And Malfoy gave Scorpius to his sister-in-law, withdrawing his wand at the same time as Zabini got his out. "Stay here" and exited the room.

In the Nott's lobby, Theo was pale with surprise and abhor. He got closer to the door to close it after his outburst, when a hand stopped him. A hand with long, yellowish nails, and lots of black veins in it. Taking a deep breath to calm himself a little, he urged himself to look at his visitor. He could hear steps behind him, but he hardly care, he just wanted this man to disappear from his life.

"It's that how you greet your uncle, boy?" The man look worn off, and old, and his red hair covered half of his face. Even looking like a homeless, his uncle managed to wear the hair of arrogance and royalty that always surrounded him. Green eyes stared back at him lifeless and cold. And Theo gulp. "Don't answer, I just came to give you a birthday present, you know?" Only then his nephew noticed the worn and dirty cloth wrapping something in his uncle's strong looking arms. "You know how I'd been traveling" he spat the world sarcastically, obviously meaning 'being into hiding from the ministry and aurors around the globe', "And of one of the muggle suburbs close to my manor in Canada, I found this, and thought you would valuable it more than those who throw her in a the garbage" he said with hate.

Theodore's heart rate quickened to an abnormal rate once his uncle show him his 'birthday present'. A baby. His uncle brought him a baby. A beautiful red headed baby, and he or she was sleeping comfily _in his_ uncle's arms. His breath hitched in his throat, and he saw blurry, he holds into the doorframe.

"Is this some kind of twisted joke!" he gritted through his teeth. His jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"Theodore is everything okay?" he heard from behind, and his uncle looked past him, firing his yellow teeth into a wide grin.

He called past Theo's shoulder, "Is that little Draco who I see?"

"Everything's far from fine then!" Draco strolled down the lobby with his wand raised. Before he or Blaise could do anything Nott raised his hand, stopping any movement.

"Wait" he breathed out, let him talk, his eyes were trained on the little bundle in the disgusting man's hands.

"Fine then!" Blaise hissed, recognizing the man from first hand. "Rastaban Lestrange, long time, eh?" he said sarcastically to one of his mother's 'lovers'.

"Oh, Blaise Zabini! Good to see you too! How's your mother?" And Blaise huffed and was about to charge into the man when his blonde friend snatched him from behind.

"Theo said to let him talk, later we can floo the Ministry of Italy, they'll be glad to have one of the most wanted Death Eaters from the Second War" Malfoy said smugly. Rastaban's faced change to one of pure hatred.

"I'll make sure when they find me to tell your father how much you love him" he was obviously pushing his buttons, and Draco failed to keep his emotions in bait.

"Leave my father out of this!" And now he was the one about to beat the creeps out of the other, but he stopped in mid fit when a baby cry hit his ears. And he looked behind them to see if any of the women had followed.

"She's a strong girl, son" Rastaban told Theo as if he were talking about his most precious thing on earth, and truth be told, to his nephew, she was.

"Where do you find her? What happened to her parents? Why bring her here?" The Nott leaned into him, his hand shaking, hovering over the little girl. His eyes were glassy now.

"Told you already, found her in the garbage, you'll be surprised of what those muggles throw away. I been passing that house a few times, you know? Teenage pregnancy, didn't wanted this beauty, so she placed her in a box, covered in a plastic bag, probably to cut her oxygen" he shook his head looking at the younger man with a wolfish smile. Of course none of the three noticed, all looking at the baby, whose wails calmed ones her green eyes connected with Theo's lighter greens. "Even I, after my past, felt pity when I looked into the box looking for something that might been useful less than five minutes after"

"She just let her there?" he looked scandalized. How could anyone do something so horrible and inhuman? "And- and why do you bring her here?" he asked with a husky tear filled voice. "Why not leave her on some muggle orphanage doorstep?" he regretted those words, they pained him.

"Well, you're my godson and only nephew, and I know for a fact you can't have children…" he answered smoothly and with venom. He was quite for a few minutes, and then added, "if you don't want her, then I'll just leave her a doorstep after all" and about to turn into his spot, Theodore grabbed his arm with a forceful grip.

"She can stay" And Rastaban nod, looking wise.

"That's what I thought; she'll be rose as a muggle anyway. She was born yesterday, for what I heard, again, while passing by. And I think it was perfect, since your own birthday was yesterday. They named her Lily. At least now I can sleep with peace tonight, from all I've done, God forgave me" And before any could do anything else, he thrust the girl into Theo's awaiting arms and apparated away. Not that anyone cared, though.

"You're beautiful baby, the most beautiful baby I've ever seen" his voice broke as he hugged the baby to him.

"Whoa, ho thought that bastard had a heart?" Blaise smirked at Draco, who still looked astonished.

"It makes no sense at all" Malfoy stated with a shake of his head.

"Actually it does" the curly dark skinned spoke again as he glanced down at the baby who was fast asleep in his friends arms. "Even your father admitted he was sorry for what he did to the Weasley girl in our second year, didn't he? I mean, look at her, who could do anything bad to her asides from a monster? Her mother was a Dark Lord, and so a redeemed Death Eater wanted to pay his debts. I bet he went to London" And it was just a feeling he got.

"I don't know." And the blonde looked at the baby too, "I have that strange feeling too".

"I think so too" the Nott brunette finally spoke, and sniff at the end of the statement. "We need to take her to a hospital, she looks healthy, but she's too pale. Go tell everyone" and with a spin, he too apparated away.

"Damn Theo and his heart" Blaise walked down the way he'd came babbling and cursing with the string of colorful words that only a muggle sailor would say.

Draco just stood in his spot, and bend so to pick something from the floor. It was a red handkerchief with a sewed embellish with what he knew was a tiger lily and also sewed, the name of the baby. Who would throw a baby away just because, having everything prepared and all?

'_A distressed teenage mother with no help would Malfoy… And you know you own wife would have thrown your own son if she could.' _With those thoughts he knew to be true, he finally let himself filled a little of happiness for his friend and his sister-in-law, knowing she would cherish this. He silently thanked God for sending what muggles call a "miracle", and also that Astoria hadn't had time to throw his son to the garbage.

Shaking his head at his stupidity for thanking something that surely didn't existed; he blamed his mother and his aunt for letting that Bible book everywhere.

Then again his consciousness answered him, with a '_The heck you think magic and people exist?_'And before an emotional wreck reached him, he vow he'll reach the sitting room first.

When he made his appearance in the room, it was empty, and out of thin air, Daphne thrust his son into his arms, and turned into her spot. With a headache he felt his feet touch something muddy under his shoes, and heard his wife whined something about her shoes being ruined. He was just glad he had splinched, and there she was crying over her shoes. Pansy just laughed nervously, helping him get steadier with a roll of her eyes at Astoria. Looking around to what looked like the back of a building, and the soil beneath them was wet and squishy as they made their way to the front, he noticed the muggle cars, and lights everywhere. As they got there, Daphne's hurried and scared voice filled their ears.

"Act like muggles" and she silently worked on their wizard gowns transfiguring them into normal everyday clothes, hers been already muggle. They all noted she looked frantic.

Pansy grabbed her hand, and together, they entered the hospital.

"Ugh, I hate these things! And how am I supposed to 'act like' a muggle?" Blaise gave her the evil eye and just kept walking with his little Denny.

"You know what, Astoria?" Malfoy asked he sweetly, she looked at him annoyed, "I don't care, now come on" he too entered the muggle filled place, leaving her behind.

He spot the other's fast enough to catch some of Daphne's dialogues in fluent Italian. When she was finished, she looked drained. "Gratzie" Pansy looked about to cry, now.

Blaise got close to them, "Theo registered her as Lily Alnair, do you know what that means?" she hugged him.

Draco answered with a small smile as Scorpius squirmed, "Pure Lightning" he laughed thinking it was exactly what she'd been. A pure lighting, in mere seconds, she entered their life.

With one more look behind her, Daphne smiled for the first time as she taken away to where her husband was. As she walked, anxiety was almost making her feel fuzzy and giggly. Her legs felt like gelatin, and the pumping in her ears was overwhelming. And finally, down a hall painted in a soft purple, she devised her husband's tall frame lonely in the room. The nurse smiled at her, and left the couple alone. She walked quietly, and she felt him relax completely when she hugged him from behind, and kissed his back with a not in her throat. She found she didn't want to look in the nursery. Reading her mind, he untangled himself from her warm embrace, and hugged her to him.

"You have to, you'll never want to tear your eyes off her, I promised" he whispered as he looked into her watery green eyes, and he found Lily's look exactly like hers. A warm smile spread over his thin lips, and he turn around with her. When she heard her gasp, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Which one is ours?" She asked in surprised, there where at least ten babies's in there. But her eyes settled on the one in the ICU with the pink teddy bear blanket.

"That same one you're looking" Her eyes filled with tears, just like his.

"Why she's in there?" a small worried frown changed her lovely angel like features.

"Apparently she was born two weeks before she was supposed to, but in exactly fifteen days, we can take her home. They told me she was a fighter, and that they think perhaps in a week and a half she'll be fine and her lungs will be able to work alone. She was born yesterday" He sighed hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Just like you… Blaise didn't tell me what happened; just that we had a child and you took her to a hospital. I assumed it was here"

"Do you remember that brother of my mother, who's my godfather and a Death Eater, and is been on the run since the Battle of Hogwarts?" She nod once, "Well he apparated in my doorstep, obviously fooling the wards, and brought her to us. Her mother had been a stressed teenager who in order to be free tried to put her in-in a box inside a… well a plastic bag" he shook his head thinking of how could anyone do something so low and cruel. His wife gasped in horror and her beautiful eyes reflected how that had broken her.

She sobbed a few minutes, turning around a clutching his sweater. After he could feel the dampness reach his skin, she finally quieted down. "Poor baby, but we'll love her like no one ever did before" and that she pledged.

They were there for at least three hours, when they saw that a baby was ushered into the room. His skin was turning tan from purple as the nurses bathed him and put some clothes on him. On the where the name was, they put 'Zabini's'. And the couple looked at each other troubled.

"Were in Italy after all, maybe Blaise has some relatives" Daphne spoke slowly and hesitating.

Theodore, with wide eyes made his Adam apple bobble when he gulp, and add a doubtful, "Maybe"

"Thanks to you my son was born in Italy! Like me!" An all too familiar voice bummed from the other ended of the hall. Blaise was all sweaty and covered in a blue kind of coat. But the most noticeable thing of him wasn't his hair plastered to his forehead, or his tire looking body language. It was his dark blue eyes, gleaming and sparkling with joy.

"I'm sorry" Nott added meekly with a shrug.

"Nah, don't worry" Blaise laugh filled the hall, "My mother was the one who wanted him to be British" He got to them and hugged them both, "Now I do hope you're sorry for Pansy wanting to name my boy over you" he sounded demanding, but the smile on his lips tell otherwise.

"She did what?" Daphne smiled widely.

"Yeap, Kalb Theodore decide to visit us a day after his uncle's birthday I guess"

"Thanks… By the way, you know it's funny how you keep naming you children after lions?" Theo commented snottily yet amused and he and Daphne laugh out loud.

Blaise look irritated, "They are better names that in Draco's line, so shut it!"

"Thank you for stabbing me on the back!" the Malfoy's voice carried smoothly from the end where Daphne had come into the hall. He had Scorpius and Denebola, while Astoria entered looking traumatized with a smiling Leo at arm length. Daphne quickly went over to get her godson, everyone but Astoria sniggered silently. The boy went willingly with her and at only almost two years; he managed to stick his tongue out at the younger blonde woman. Scorpius and Denny giggled and imitate him.

"Why can't the just had born adults?" She whined, and Draco rolled his eyes. "I wasn't made for babies!"

"Surely enough, you weren't" her husband replied coldly, and seeing his friend masking his true emotions, Theo went to rescue his goddaughter. Denebola's eyes grew with curiousness she peeks behind her godfather.

"By the way, here's some more backstabbing" Blaise said in order to cut the tense room, "I named him after Theo" Draco was about to argue but Blaise spoke happily again, "But you are his godfather!"

"Finally!" Draco beamed.

"Yeah, another to Gryffindor, eh, Draco!" Theo said grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Not another lion-"

"Yep the worst so far, this on sure has a _heart of a lion"_

"Fuck!" _"Draco! The kids!" _Daphne's voice filled his silence. "Why, Blaise? Why!" he said dramatically. "I'm thinking you never got over your crush on the she-Weasley and Pansy didn't either with that Weasley twin bloke" and they all laughed but Astoria, who was looking at the babies behind the glass with her nose crunched up in a disgust frown.

"Dadda, thws oul baby?" asked Denny from Theodore's arms, and they all turned.

Blaise got his daughter, and peered in through the glass too, quickly finding his son, who was right beside L.A. Nott. "Yes, princess, there's our baby, and you cousin" Daphne's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Weally?" she pressed her forehead and nose to the glass, looking even more exited. "Who?"

"Right there, see those Denny?" Theo had hugged his wife and Leo and was pointing right to the ICU and the baby beside it. "That our little girl" And Denny gasped almost as dramatically as Draco had before, and stretched her chubby little chocolate colored arms toward him, her blue eyes dancing over the colors she knew held a girl.

Theo grabbed her again. "A pwincess, uncle? Lige me?"

Draco answered, patting Blaise on the back, as he to look through the glass more closely. "A princess like you, sweetheart"

As Draco thrust his hands in his trousers' pockets, he felt something soft, and he remember the handkerchief, but thought better, and decide he would keep it, if at least for now. He wished he had more children himself, but knew to be wise enough to never mention it to his wife. As he looked around the hall, he didn't found her, and though to himself after two years of marriage, he didn't care. Thankfully, his friends were receiving everything they deserved, and he couldn't be more fortunate to be in each of their lives and for them to share they joy with him.

**A/N: **_**Again sorry for the errors in my witting, I wrote the prologue and the first chapter in less than twelve hours, all together. To show me you forgive me, press that blue button down there ↓ that says 'Review' and tell me if you like it or not… wait scratch that, leave only Outstanding, Exceed Expectative or Acceptable… I don't need Trolls. Anyway, read you guys soon!**_

_**-Lilo O.O **_


	3. Chapter 2: What to expect?

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world.**_

**A/N: **_**Sorry again for the misspellings. Warning: This chapter it's little boring and fluffy, but its needed to understand what will happens later, please, for Lily's and everyone's sake, please: read **__**. Also, it is a Lily/Scorpius fic, but I love how this weird family I created works.**_

* * *

**_Do You Remember Lily?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What to expect?**

The next day, Daphne Nott snapped her eyes opened as she heard some trashing around her sleep coffin. Next to her, she felt Theo stir, as he too was able not to only hear, but feel the rude movements.  
Someone was invading there space. They quickly sat up, brushing the sleep from their eyes with their hands, and yawned widely. Looking at each other, Theodore felt the urge to peck his wife on the cheek, but coughs interrupt his train of thoughts. He sighed, and finally took in his surroundings. Yes, he was in a muggle hospital. His dreams weren't mere dreams after all. He had a daughter, and Pansy had indeed convinced his friend to name their baby after him. He felt in Heaven as a grin spread on his face. But once again, some noise brought him back to his senses.

He found a less fat Pansy looking at them giggling from a hospital twin bed, and Draco staring at them through his bored mask even with the amusement was clear in his grey eyes. The woman's short usually stylish black hair was tied in a messy bun at the very top of her head, and Draco's always slicked back elegant hair cut was far from that, more like a next resting in his head; also the dark circles around their eyes didn't did anything that make them look pale and scared. They obviously looked ridiculous.

Someone stood right in front of Theo's line of vision, but he moved his body in a way that he could stare at his friends. Draco now started chuckling to himself in silence from his spot on the other couch in the room. A dark skinned had risen from below, and hit him right across the face. He startled and indignant face made him look like a lost boy, and Blaise dreamy mumble was heard fully in the room. Theo raised both of his eyebrows then.

"Oi! Stop shaking, Goldilocks, big bad bear won't hurt you"

And it was turn for Pansy and Theodore to cackle.

"Now that you children had enough fun the night, I think we should have a critical speak of the events concerning to you ending up in a muggle health clinic" a voice from above them, and the stern edge in it. Daphne's lungs where suddenly out of air. She squeezed her husband hand as she turn her glance upward and got a sight of Narcissa Malfoy in all regal glory. The blonde with blue eyes was holding up an empty bottle of some 'mild' Firewhiskey.

"Godmother!" the younger blonde jumped and hugged the elder one enthusiastically, trying to hide the blush that had crept onto her face. Draco was smirking at her from across the room, and she stuck her tongue at her.

Narcissa, despite her reasons for coming, hugged her back. "I'm real glad to see you too, but do you know how much of my will power took to postpone Circe's coming here to tear all of your heads apart?" she clicked her tongue and made a toot sound when Daphne's eyes casted downward, "Don't worry, she won't be here till noon, and we didn't argued that much"

"I'm so sorry, godmother" was the only reply.

"Hello Narcissa" Theo stood and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for helping us" he smiled a genuine smile, knowing how impossible Blaise's mother's was.

"You're welcome, at least you will have time to look more-" she gave them both from head to toe, "-acceptable" she gave them a tight-lipped smile. "Had she found you in this state, her screams would be heard in outer space" another toot sound.

"I can only imagine" Theo agreed, he rounded the woman, and hit Draco over his forehead. The blonde had been examining a coffee cup he had in his hand rather interested. "I bet you would be happy to let your mother know who let us in that state, right, Malfoy?"

Draco squealed loudly, and smile cheekily at his mother, who rolled her eyes with a knowing smile.

"One would think that you all being all grown up would know better. It is highly embarrassing to stop still rescue all of you from your nights of _fun" _she spat the last word in a funny manner.

"I know mother, but we didn't had that kind of fun before right?" Draco stood, stumbling a little and holding onto Theo. Blaise had been drifting in and out of sleep in the couch, apparently with his head on the blonde's lap, and fell with a dry thud when his friend stood. His eyes were open like saucers, a wicked smile stretched on his lips.

"Right, Aunt Cissy, he was engaged in an arranged marriage before he had time to taste what fun was" Draco looked thoroughly annoyed, but nod anyway.

"That's it's out of question, my lovely Blaise, you know it didn't had anything to do with that" But Narcissa was more than apologetically speaking. Her eyes were sad, and Draco hugged her. "I know you weren't at all okay with it, but it was what the family needed, your father's way to make it all better. She was the one who informed us what happened last night".

Pansy huffed, done with nursing and cooing at her baby. "I can't believe she just left last night, she knew we needed help with the kids" She had never got quite along with Daphne's sister, and she was always ready to make everyone known of her dislike for the younger witch.

"I already had a talk with her about the matter" and the sudden harshness in her tone made Draco's eyes look almost hopeful. "She needs to take responsibility into her role as the mother of the Malfoy heir."

"Remember she was forced into the marriage too, Drake" Daphne tried to help her sister. She made a silly face, something natural coming from the drama queen she was, and yawned with a hand covering her mouth. "My, bad breath!" and Narcissa giggled guiding her son to the bathroom.

During the moment of silence, Blaise got up from the floor and got close to his wife, taking the baby from her and sitting next to her in the tiny bed. Theodore entered the bathroom were Draco was looking stressed trying to transfigure the paper roll into some toothpaste. The brunette stood in the doorway amusing himself till he finally got bored and got his wand to transfigure them toothbrushes and toothpaste an object per sheet of paper. And Daphne had apparated back home with Narcissa after telling her that the house elves were taking care of the children. As Daphne help herself over some good needed wash out, and got some clothes change for her husband and their friend, Narcissa walked to the nursery in the Nott 'humble' house. It was a large normal house of three stories, but with the little peculiarity that it had a wizard undetectable enlargement charm, and it had at least thirty different rooms, and an inside pool.

The nursery was made for the Nott heir the very day Theodore married Daphne Greengrass, at their expectative of having a child soon. Daphne's mother died when she and Astoria were starting the journey as teenagers, and she wanted to share a mother-child bond like her mother's and hers now that she could. They've been together for as long as anyone could remember, and wanted to settle down a soon as they could. They married in secret the year at seventeen, because they didn't exactly knew how war would affect them, Theodore's father been a known Death Eater and her parents loyal supporters of the New Regimen. After war, when Theo's father died, Mr. Greengrass announced that in order to protect blood purity, Daphne and Astoria were arranged in marriage since birth. To his surprise, his older daughter was already marriage to the man he had besotted her as a baby, and Astoria was the only of his problems, since his baby girl didn't exactly had in her plans marrying the Malfoy heir.

A year or so later after Daphne and her husband trying to conceive their desired child, they found that due to a genetic disease, she couldn't have babies, and the nursery had been forgotten. That was till Blaise and Pansy announce they were pregnant, and had to marry so not to _"disgrace" _their families' surname. They knew first handed the state of the Notts, and once the twins were born, they made them their godparents. And so, every time the kids visited, they had a place of their own in both, the Nott household and their godparents' hearts.

After Daphne took a five-minute bath, she joined Narcissa in the nursery. They changed the kids in day clothes, and gathered their things to take them to the hospital. They apparated straight to pansy's room, and the scene was pretty much the same. Except that instead of the guys been cooing at Kalb, who was happily making bobbles with his drool, they were all around Theodore, who was sitting at the end of Pansy's bed. The younger blonde put the twins on the floor, and rushed to see if her heartbeat was correct. He beamed radiantly when he noticed her, and freed one of his arms to push Blaise off the twin bed. Daphne full-filled the vacant place, and looked down at her future. Theodore placed the pink bundle into her already awaiting arms, and she swore her heart was ready to explode with joy.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was the shade Theo's had been till he started going to Hogwarts, a dark shade of flaming red. It was abundant, and for the looks of it, it was going to be wavy, like hers – thought she couldn't possibly know. And, oh, her eyes! It was like looking in a mirror! That shade of melted emeralds with a spark of gold around the middle; it was like her husband often described her eyes. She was beautiful, and perfect, and more that they could have ever asked for. And she was completely theirs. She already felt the pools of love that irradiated from her in shocking waves. She hugged her to her chest, wanting her little girl to feel safe and loved, and she shed tears when she felt the same in her husband embrace.

Lily Alnair Nott: The pure lightning that brought them eternal happiness.

"I love you baby" Daphne whispered-sob, "We love you dearly"

The emotive picture made even Draco's eyes moisture. He looked away and coughed to hide it, but that only put him in spotlight. Theodore rose up and thrower himself at his friend, hugging him in a fierce way that made the both stubble and almost fall. The blonde women in the room frowned, obviously not getting the motive of the affection, and Pansy giggled, explaining since none of the others were able to.

"Yesterday's motive to celebrate was Draco just trying to sneak out and go to one of his potion business places here, at Italy. He brought a fast developing potion that he'd manage to adjust at any use he wanted with the mere thought and his wand. When you were all kissing the floor in a drunk state" Narcissa's tongue clicked for the hundred time that day, and Pansy looked innocent, "he apparated into the newborns room and made her drink it. It only took eight hours for her lungs to develop completely to the level they were supposed to be now"

Blaise nodded excitedly from, yet again, spot on the floor. "The muggle healers came in here the moment you two apparated away, and sing some adoration to God, claiming it was a miracle, she can leave today, along with Kalb"

"Really?" Daphne cried some more, and she too leaped into her almost-brother's arms.

"It's nothing, really" Draco shook his head to dismiss it, and a tinge of red colour his cheek bones. Inside him, a beast was jumping, dancing and making back flips. He had only felt this happiness in three occasions. The end of war, his parents– both – telling him they loved him, and when his little boy was born. And making his friends, the ones who hadn't turn their backs on him, his family, this joyous made him feel in the third Heaven. He looked across the room to his mother and son, and grinned. His baby giggled and his mum mouthed him an 'I'm very proud of you'.

Then, for everyone to hear, she said, "Thank God, indeed", and there were some nods and more tears.

"Thanks to God, and you Draco" Theo shake his hand with a little voice. "Our daughter will be healthy and home sooner" and the Nott cherished those words on his mouth. _Our daughter._ "And she will have the best family she could ever had"

"Aye, aye!" Blaise all but roared from below all of them, and his twins giggled and climbed themselves into his daddy's body.

No one had notice Scorpius' behaviour. Well, at least, that it was quieter than normal, since he was the less scandalous and noisy from the three. He was peering at the baby in his auntie's arms with pure curiosity, and wriggled out of his grandma's grasp. Narcissa, still distracted, put him in the floor. Daphne and Theodore had sited into the couch as the small conversations filled the small room. Scorp made his way over to them with wobbly but steady steps, and placed his chubby hands on his uncle's knees. Clearly, he wasn't getting the attention he wanted, so he pinched Theo in one thigh. Finally, his uncle grabbed him, and placed him between the two adults. Before Daphne was even aware he was there, with an incredible force, Scorpius already had steal the three year old from her, and had settle her between his short legs. The room fell to silence. Scorpius stared at her for a long minute, before smiling a sweet toothless beam and hugging her and started to babble something that sounded like the song Draco sung him to sleep. And just like that, Lily made her first baby squeal. A squeal that strange enough sounded like a cackle.

It was too heart warming and overwhelming. Too perfect, and they all swore they would always remember that moment. Obviously, they didn't know then how much more of those moments they would see.

"It seems to me you'll have to share her with Scorp" Draco talked amused and with twinkling eyes. His son had all but assault Daphne and her baby, it was bloody hilarious.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "I'm massively sorry for bursting your happiness, but I would be very grateful if someone explained where that baby came from, all I know it's that Pansy's baby was born, and this is a tad of confusing"

Draco spoke with a sour tone, "That was her fault" his mother looked about to talk, but he stopped her with a glance, "We came in her after Rastaban Lestrange appear with Lily"

"What do you mean?"

Blaise answered Narcissa, telling her everything he knew and what Theodore had told him, and when he got to the part of Pansy going into labour, he send a wary glance to Draco; the other man had seated himself with Scorpius and Lily in the other couch of the room.

"And Astoria was ballistic, saying that they couldn't just accept a thing from that kind of man, and that they should talk Theo and Daph to turn Lily into an orphanage, that she was muggle and she didn't deserved them getting into trouble, and of course Pansy got angry" Pansy coughed, and he rephrased his words. "You know how hormonal she is, and Draco intervened and they got into a discussion and my wifey's water broke thanks to the tension"

Mrs. Malfoy had listened to everything intently with a stone face, evaluating the situation. Rastaban had been with her at school, and he had always been one to make thing with a dark purpose behind. But just like Theodore had stated interrupting Blaise in one occasion, men could regret things and do good deeds. She really wanted to think it true, but a part of her knew that Astoria was right. As for her son's marriage, it had always been dysfunctional, even before they married, but now, she thought it was permanently damaged. Draco had never been as selfish as people saw him to be, and the only people he could be his own self was with his friends and family, and having to feign to be in a happy marriage was not his dream of life. Having a fight in front of everyone meant what she feared. She will not discuss this until she had both of them in front of he, it was embarrassing enough their friends– rather Draco's friends– watch them fought.

Daphne didn't knew why Pansy had delivered there, at Florence, but she never thought it was her sister fault. She could tell Narcissa's train of thoughts, and sadly she knew them to true. Her sister and brother in law never had an argument in front of nobody, even if it was obvious they would fought later at home. Her sister never wanted to marry Draco, and he certainly didn't want to marry her. She could only hope things weren't getting out of hand, and their departure was friendly. She knew they wouldn't get close to love each other, knowing her sister's thoughts toward the man were all but pretty, but she had dream of them becoming friends or at least civil.

The room grew quite as everyone was marvelling in their thoughts. The men changed into the clothes Daphne brought them and so small talks started again. Narcissa asked Pansy about the Zabini's siblings name's and how Slyterin pride was ruined if anyone found out, Theo and Blaise started snickering every now and then whenever one of the women commented something pointless to them. Daphne was feeding Lily with a snuck of Pansy's breast milk, which Blaise had found last night at the hospital that there was a way to get the milk out into bottles. And Draco just settled for calming his still shaken up nerves about the earlier talk while playing with the kids. A knock was heard n the door after all were engaged in their tasks and all looked at each other. As if a storm was passing, Nott and Malfoy grabbed the elder kids and apparated away, fully knowing about the number of visits thanks to an encounter with an angry muggle healer. The door opened softly, and a blonde witch with brown eyes came in with two clip boards.

She greeted them warmly, but she didn't go straight to the point. Once she got in, she didn't tear her eyes off of the only man in the room. She kept looking at him with hunger eyes, and he just smiled and talked right back at her with that voice he used to get what he wanted. She told them they could leave, and was shamelessly flirting with her body language to Blaise. As to the others, Narcissa was openly indignant and Daphne was merely amused. Finally, it got to Pans nerves.

"Excuse me, miss?" Pansy's jealousy was written all over her face.

"Si?" asked the doctor.

"I'm sure you will understand this: My _husband_ and I are glad to leave" and smiled sweetly at the sorrow looking woman, who parted with nothing but the shadow of the enthusiasm, she had gain when she was in the room. Once the door was shot close, the black haired rolled her eyes and huffed, throwing a baby shoe that was lying in bed with her to her laughing husband. "You are such a... a-"

"Disrespectable?" Narcissa throw in her piece.

"Idiot?" Daph too wanted in, and Blaise laughter stop and his facial's changed to smug.

"No, he's such a Blaise!" And it was Pansy's turn with the smug look, and the dark skinned and the blonde's to be confused.

"What kind of insult is that?" he said in a whine voice.

"I just said the worst I could think of!" and with a wave to her best friend to help her, she tried to sit up in bed. After a few seconds, and Narcissa's and Daphne's chuckles, Blaise finally spoke.

"Touché" and on he went with cleaning up the mess they've done. He was distracting the doctor, since she was the one that gave Theo and Draco problems yesterday, but of course, Pansy and Daphne were sleeping, and his mother's bestie wasn't with them. Had she seen the Firewhiskey bottles she would have had some questions as to why there were at least four of them, and probably asked why they read _'Wizards best choice'_. But no, he wouldn't tell them that, he enjoyed seen his wife jealous.

And so, once they had everything they needed, the ex-pregnant was dressed, and both baby's were ready, they exited the room. Daphne gave the hospital her house's direction to send the bill, and they apparated being the building back to the Nott's. There Draco and Theo had charmed two cushions with the Portus charm, and the Malfoy's leaved in two hours while the Zabini's in four. When the Malfoy's were gone the real chat started.

"What do you think he will do when he sees her?" Pansy asked biting her lip and watching Blaise play with Denebola.

"I don't really know, I dint even saw then arguing" Daphne nervously looked at Theo.

"He never told us anything about their bond, just that it was fine, sorry we can't help with that, love" the brunet shrugged. "For what you guys made sound, it was really heated, wasn't it?"

Blaise nod, "They practically throw in each other's faces they hated the other... I personally think it the best if he decides to break their marriage, I've never seen anyone hate their life partner so much" and he nod again, this time more to himself than to anyone.

"What about my sister? She'll be hurt too" Of course, good Daph ne had to throw in.

"I'm sorry Daph, but your sister's a total cow!" Pansy blurted.

"Don't say that, you hardly give her any opportunity to get to know her!" Daphne hissed, but the sadness in her eyes tell differently.

"She doesn't want anyone to get to know her!" the other throw back, and then sighed, stood and walk over to Kalb, who was whimpering and making the officials songs that could be called a cry. "I'm sorry, Daphne, but you know how bad she treats him, and he doesn't deserve that after almost everyone hates his name and his family. Doesn't he deserve to be happy? You know them both first that any of us!" pansy lowered her voice, seeing how upset her friend was becoming, she walked over to the love seat where her Daphne was. "I'm really sorry, but she was playing at the pretty princess and daddy's favourite while you were assuming a role you didn't need to fill. You aren't supposed to feel responsible for the messes she makes, neither does Draco."

"That's not what I intended. When my mother died, I was responsible for Tori, I _am_ obligated to help her on life's-"

"Daphne, Theodore!" a familiar voice bummed into the sitting room and it made Kalb start wailing again.

The saw the fireplace glow, and run toward it. Lucius Malfoy's head was floating in the flames.

"Astoria is missing". And Daphne's single tear trailed down her cheek.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**I also want to thank**_** yams14, Readergirl156, Harryfan94, 13kali, and cherry2 for believing in my fic. Thank you guys! :D **

**-EvansGinnLilu or Lilo XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Solved?

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter series, sadly.**_

**A/N:**_** Warning: Serious case of misspelling ahead, wear heart of mercy. **_

* * *

_**Do You Remember Lily?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystery Solved.**

"Good morning love" a soft voice cooed into his ear, and he stretched like a cat in their bed.

"Good mor–"

Daphne cut him harshly, "Your mouth stinks, toothpaste" and she stood from bed walking away, leaving him with an incredulous expression on the face.

He was feeling a little light-headed, especially funny, and he didn't really want to get out of bed. So he lazily rolled out of it. With a smile, he went face-down with a thud to the floor. Sometime he wondered how come he didn't ended in Hufflepufff.

"Theodore Nott!" his wife whined while rushing to his side to help him. "I swear you have some brain damage one of this days!" and as she drop to her knees he took her hand and pulled her down whit him, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

She crunched her face in disgust and hit him in the chest. He let out a roar of laughter, and she followed him swiftly. A bell like cackle could be heard from somewhere above them, and they stopped dumbfounded. They looked up, and there was Lily, standing on their bed and giggling like mad. She clapped her hands once, and pressed them to the wall above the head of the bed.

His beautiful wife sighed, "My baby its spending too much time with you and Blaise," tut noise, "maybe she'll be mentally scarred"

Theo snort, "She'll get over it, you're just jealous she is not so interested in dresses" he commented smugly.

"She's hardly one Theodore!" she rolled her eyes.

He mimicked her and made to grab his daughter, but frowned when she didn't bulged. He tug on her again, with a little more strength, in vain. Again, fail. "Bloody–"

"Theo!" Daph scowled him and she too made to grab Lily, but scanning around, she smirked ironically and grabbed her wand from the nightstand. She unglued Lily, but there were some marks left. Two tiny shunks off the wallpaper in handprint shapes. "'Fix that" and she strolled to the bathroom still wearing that annoying smirk. He felt stupid. Maybe he was a Hufflepuff after all...

He snapped back to reality as he heard the sink water running. "How the–" he looked at the bed.

He was a lawyer, a muggle one, and he was good at his work. Being good at his work meant that he had lots of time to spear, so he was often trying hobbies and thinks on the like. Lately, after creating new spells, he took a liking in wood-shop, and wanted a shed so he could carve whatever he wanted of fail his new spell when he went back to them. He wanted to build it the muggle way, so he got muggle materials, and glue, to seal water leaks. And that glue was now spilled all over his bed sheets.

He looked to Lily's handprints, and beamed, casting a permanent charm on them– that way Daphne wouldn't remove them or cover them. He grinned evilly to himself. They'd be there forever.

"Oh Daphne..." he called in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Theodore opened his eyes and chuckled sleepily to himself, making his wife stir beside him.

His dreams were like a muggle scrapbook or a Pensieve, because he was travelling through things that already happened, more accurately, his happy memories. He never dreamed things he desired anymore, or things his unconsciousness would snatch out of nowhere. He didn't need to, and all parts on his brain knew that. He had everything he wanted. Most of his dreams were about the people he loved.

That's why often they were about birthdays.

It didn't matter whose birthdays were, he enjoyed Blaise's and the twins; they were always something to talk about and share a laugh for days. And Narcissa's, Pansy's and Daphne's were so fancy and silly with dances and music, he liked that. But his favourite birthdays where his and Lily's. And that they were celebrated the same day was a total jackpot, since she'd been his best birthday present. He would often got back to that night, or the first birthday they had together, which was the slumber he had awoken himself from mere minutes ago.

The other's that followed only got more memorable and always let a mystery air around them. He made a mental list of all four of the ones they've already spent, hoping to someday find an answer: The Mysteries of Mine and Lily's Birthdays.

• Mystery 1: How the hell did she got the glue if it had been in his closet on the box he kept his materials?

For Lily's second year, she made him breakfast. Strawberries. His wife and him woke up with a start, and she was sprawled on the floor across their bed, swimming in pools of a red liquid in the rug. The sweet fruit smell that was engulfing their room, since Lily was always quite. When she saw they were fully awake, she crawl into bed and jumped, and hugged and kissed them. _"Happy bwiday, Daddy!"._She ruined Daphne's new bed sheets. Okay, so yeah, he did permanently charmed them too, but who could blame him? He was a proud daddy.

• Mystery 2: The strawberries were in the kitchens, how'd she got them?

For her third birthday, she painted a picture of the family they created after war had destroyed most of their relatives. Theo, Daphne and her were sitting on the grass. Draco was sitting under a tree with Scorpius, Kalb and Narcissa, and Blaise and Pansy supposedly dancing, and Leo and Denny were smiling hugely. For a three year old, she was gifted. The problem was she repainted on a heirloom portrait in the Zabini's palace, and Circe didn't appreciated it, and banned them from her house. Of course Blaise convinced her to let them at least in their wing of the Palace when he asked his niece to include Circe in her drawing. To this day, Lily's draw was still kept in the entrance hall at the Zabini's.

• Mystery 3: Like the others, where'd she got the paint from?

Fourth year was the most remarkable so far. She, Kalb and Scorpius, aka the Silent Trio, got lost in the woods behind his house. They were lost for hours, and appeared when they were going to call the muggle police since Denny was hysterical and Leo was too quite. The three kids were so calm it was scary, and wore identical innocent smiles. The only explanation they gave them was that they were caught up playing hide and seek and got lost, but then they got guide by a fairy. They didn't explained why they were so muddy; Kalb had a scratched elbow or why they were out for so many hours. Oh, and Miss Snowy, they didn't explained Miss Snowy. _"Daddy, this is our present to you"_ An albino ferret that obey Lily every word she said and was resting like a king in her arms, and stared at Draco with a terrified expression. Draco checked if it could be an animagui, or any other thing but he was clean. _"Do you like her uncle Drake, maybe Scorpius can spent some time with him too". _And she had a spark in her eyes that made everyone roar with laughter. Mischief. But the discordant note was that Lily too understood the rodent.

• Mystery 4: Where had they found him? He was to clean to be born in the woods.

Last year, her fifth year, she carved a wood fairy. With fork. In his woodshed. Which was closed with magic and key. A key he kept in his room. He almost forgot, note the irony in thoughts, she set the shed accidentally on fire. A small part, but he didn't like to think about it, and Daphne didn't know.

• Mystery 5: How did she started the bloody fire?

He never found out anything about any of them.

It was foolish, he knew that much, but he wanted to know, and someday, maybe he'll know. He was especially worried today after remembering all her doings since-

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Came a joyful squeal, and suddenly his bed was moving. A faint screech met his ears and the furry rodent his best mate hated was hidden in the crotch of his neck, startling Daphne awake. "Ms. Snowy says so too."

"Happy birthday too, sweetheart" while Daphne said _"dear"_ at the end.

"Thank you" and with that she bounced out of their room, twirling and jumping with the white ferret hot behind her. He noticed how tall she'd gotten, and how long her hair was now. Daphne voiced his thoughts.

"My big baby" her voice was strained and he hugged her. Then they started with the normal morning routines.

Lily was turning six today, and he wasn't getting any younger, and it seemed that trouble always followed her, and... he was both thrilled and spooked about what she might do today.

Once they were all dresses and had eaten breakfast, they went down to the sitting room, waiting for the hour they set the portkey. This year, the two days celebrations that were the tenth and eleven of August was going to be at the Malfoy's for the very first time. Scorpius had convinced his father, and Narcissa agreed, and the reunion was settled. They were taking very few clothes they had packed the day before, so there was just time to wait, and Lily took the cue to finish the book she had been reading.

Lily was a really smart little girl. She learned fast, and she was eager to, so they let her attend, with only one rule – she couldn't tell anyone about the things her family could do, or the house elves. Theodore had wanted to erase the magic she'd seen from her mind, but Daphne got angry at him, and made him see how stupid it would've been. They would have to leave as complete muggles, and that was all she needed so her father could disown her. And Lily had never shown any sadness toward not having magic, she was really loved everything about it. Daphne thought it would have broken her heart when she grew older and they had to tell her. She was in first grade, and learned how to read, and she was happy with all she read of the wizarding world. She read slowly, and was always walking around with a dictionary. She spoke both English and Italian, and loved art. She was more than they had expected.

Daphne couldn't stop looking at her daughter. She was silently mouthing the words in the page she was reading, and would laugh out loud whenever there was something she founded funny. Miss Snowy circled her neck, and was looking at the page with equal interest, and whenever she cackled, he would become jumpy and hide between the red strands of her hair. A hair she didn't let her mother do anymore. Daphne looked back at her husband with teary eyes. And he laughed, knowing were the trail of her thoughts had been. He had been watching her instead.

"You can be unbearable when you want to, you know?" she hit him in the arm. At that Lily looked up, eying them curiously. She'd read about magical bounds, and knew that when there was truly love, each part became one. She grinned at them and kept her reading, it was a book about stones other magic things wizards could wear that had belonged to her mother. She scanned the page to see where she had stopped, and Miss Snowy squirmed when she touch the letters gently.

"_The changing stone is one of the most rare and beautiful of the magical stones. Its magic level it not very much, since it only consist in changing forms and colour every few days, but it held a special meanings. The legend cites that anytime a metamorphomagus is born, a stone appears and the stone changes to the will of this wizard without them knowing. The size and form it's changed by the desired of the owner once they have one..."_

"Whoa, right, Miss Snowy?" the ferret's clear blue eyes glinted, "I would love to have one of those" the girl whispered so not to disturb her parents, who were quietly talking about something of her father's work. A blue gleam shinned under the door of the room she knew was used to travel, and her green eyes went wide.

"Ahh!" And scaring the hell out of the ferret, she did as she said and ran to the doors, cracking them opened. Her parents noticed, and did the same, sprinting towards the room, then twirling around and grabbing the only suitcase they were taking.

Lily had Miss Snowy clutched in her arms, and was staring up at them with an exasperated face, "Hurry!"

Theo grabbed Lily, and quickly touched the cushion floating in mid air, which Daphne had already done, and just then, they feel that familiar tug at their navels, and air been squeezed out of their lungs.

After nothingness, their feet touch ground. They arrived at a room similar to theirs, only decorated with shades of black, green and grey. Lily scrambled out of her father's grasp and was about to open the door when it was opened for her.

"Light!" Denebola Zabini entered running, squishing Miss Snowy and the redhead into a dead hug. Lily giggled and imitated her.

"Denny!" and both giggled then.

"Gee, thanks Denny, you ruined the surprised!" Called a voice from the Malfoy's sitting room, and when the Nott were in eyesight, they saw three boys lined in muggle cell phone's signal bars.

The first had untamed light brown curly hair, and had his lips pressed tightly, but his light brown eyes betrayed him; he wasn't mad at all. At eight years old, he was quite creative, loud, cheerful, and loved to been in spotlight, but not in a good way. Even at this age, everyone could tell that he was born to be prankster, and much to Pansy's annoyance, was too stubborn.

"I've missed her, you toad!" Denny scowled him with striking blue eyes.

Leo's twin sister wasn't any different from him, but she hated to be compared to him. She liked to act like she was her own person. But that was impossible since she was a second part of a whole. The dark curly headed girl was just as cheerful and loud as her brother, and was just as stubborn. They were always together, despite their constant bickering, and couldn't be a part of each other more than a few hours. The only thing that separated them was, maybe, that Denny was a girl, what lead to her being more sensitive and empathic. Aside, from that, they were soul mates. To Draco, they reminded him of some troublesome twins during his years at school.

"It's okay a I guess" The blond boy in the middle mused crossing his arms, "She knew it wasn't a surprise after all" and his stoic frown changed in a zap as Lily leaped at him, clutching him with all her might.

"Scorpius!" and the blonde smiled embracing her with the same force.

"Hello Light"

Scorpius was the Nexo, the middle in all aspects. He was neutral, thought he spent more time with his younger cousins. He was more mature than Blaise, and the mastermind behind the twins' mischief, but he never got in trouble for them. He, Lily and Kalb spent more of their time in a library, thought Scorpius's reason to be there was to hide from anything that he had done or mainly to bother the other two. He was a total Malfoy, except for his tousled long hair and overly amused glinting eyes. He was the cleverest of all the children, which therefore means: I'll get what I want.

When Lily and Scorpius parted, Lily turned around and poked the boy who had been third in line in an arm, he smiled widely and poked her back in her the side.

Kalb Zabini was observant, and he was Lily's best friend. He was the sweetest boy anyone could ever meet, as well as the greatest pain in the ass if you messed with him or Lily. His black curly hair and dark blue eyes gives him a peaceful air that would make you feel calmness instantly, well, if you knew him... Either way, you would find the soon-to-be-six-year-old scary, since people was prepared for disaster-kids along those ages; no one would know how to deal with him.

"I didn't miss you" he spoke silently, and she chuckled.

"I didn't miss you more" and everyone rolled their eyes, it was always the same. "Now, c'mon, it's my birthday time!" the younger kids ran from the room to the gardens.

"Tomorrow's MY birthday time Light!"

Narcissa spoke full of joy, "You should all go outside too, it is a beautiful day" and so everyone did.

No one noticed that she didn't go with them.

The gardens were perfect. They had both, muggle and magical plants and flowers, and there were so healthy and many that the garden seemed to glow. The sun was bathing everything and the mist of the morning was fading slowly. They all hate mornings, but Daphne wanted to see her father later, so they choose this early timing.

Meanwhile, the kids were rounding the candy table, the one that also had a huge cake and a few presents, and were staring at the candy with big eyes. Each took a pile, watching the adults so they wouldn't get caught, and walked behind the shed were the Malfoy's kept Draco's and Scorpius' brooms. Scorp quickly went for his, and they all sat at the floor.

"Oh my God Lily! I can't believe you're turning six!" Denny squealed, making all the boys cover their ears. If you looked closer, you would have seen the ferret do something similar.

"Yeah, but I don't want to grow up..." the other girl whispered grumpily.

"We all have to grow, Light!" Denny said with exasperation. "We have to find our prince and have a lot of little baby's!" She rolled her eyes at her brothers' disgusted faces.

"I know, but I don't want to grow up" Lily she repeated, caressing Miss Snowy's head and biting a gummy serpent rudely.

"But you like birthdays" Kalb told her matter of fact-ly.

"Yes, but not getting old" she turn the radio on. She was hoping they would leave it there. But no, of course they didn't.

"But we want to go to Hogwarts!" Leo intruded widely.

Lily pouted; "I can't go there, you know that" and Leo passed his arm over Lily's shoulder, almost comfortingly.

But then he spoke, "But we, as in all but you, will" And the red haired scowled him angrily, she was on her feet on a second. "Ow!" She kicked his leg and went running to the three were the adults were talking with severe faces.

"You're stupid" Denny and Kalb said at the same time, the former with a yell, and the later with a troubled expression, and together they too followed Lily.

Leo huffed and watched Scorpius watching him with a mixture of smugness and pity, and eyeing the others with worry. "She won't talk to you in some time" the blond boy chuckled and mounting his toy broom, soared past the older boy, making him stumble.

"What did I do?" he asked his cousin, but in his broom, Scorpius only shrug.

"You messed up?" and Leo ran to where the majority were, the women and Kalb now, since the men went to get drinks.

"Lily-"

She cut him. "Don't talk to me"

"But it is true, you can't go, and we can!" he was getting a little pissed too now; the women were staring at them totally clueless.

"But you have to rub it off!"

"But-"

"Stop talking to me!"

"You can't go because you're a squib it's not our fault!"

"Shut up Leo!" Kalb drawled icily and stood beside his cousin.

"Leo Zabini!" Pansy and Denebola yelled at the same time.

"Well I don't care, I prefer been that -that been a stupid git like you!"

"Lily, where'd you learned that!" Daphne's cheek puffed out just like her daughters were.

"I'm not a stupid git! You are!" Leo tossed back.

The men and Scorpius were now back, and were looking a little bit amused, since it was something normal to have Leo molesting anyone. They didn't know what this fight was about, but it was strange that Leo was taking it a little serious too. He was often just taunting, never screaming.

"You are!" Lily replied. She watched Scorpius sighed and shake his head, telling her not to continue, but he didn't knew either what was happening.

Leo soon let them know, and walking straight in front of his cousin, he yelled in her face, "But I'm not a squib like you!"

The men didn't looked so amused anymore, but they'd never had a fight like this before. They didn't know what to do. Daphne kept throwing glances at them, asking for silent help, but she and Pansy didn't know what to do either. It was something they had all feared, but it was bound to happen.  
Scorpius was ready to kill his tick-head cousin, and he jumped at the dark skinned boy. Just then, two more people ran to the scene, where everyone was looking baffled, except for the little red head that was shaking with rage and unspoken emotions.

"What is happening in here!" a strong serious voice cut throughout the thick silence that had fell. The only sounds the once of Scorpius and Leo rolling on the ground. They didn't stop.

Lily wanted them stop. A tear escaped her eye. She shook some more. It wasn't fair that she was a squib, but it wasn't fair that her cousin's were fighting. She felt someone tug on her arm but brushed them away. Her teeth pressed together. Now she was shaking violently. Her vision was so blurry. Someone was trying to separate the boys. Another tug. Another tear. Scream. Cry. An electric shock went up her spine.

Suddenly, two people were flying throughout the air. Both land hard on the grass almost limp. Scorpius was fighting the urge of slipping out off consciousness, but he needed to know if Leo was okay. Beside him his cousin grunted.

"Leo?" a voice that wasn't his asked warily, this one was too strained – but his lips had moved, he'd felt the movement.

"Everything hurts, Mum" Scorpius snorted, but regret it instantly. It was the extra force his eyelid needed to close.

"Holy Merlin" was the only words anyone heard. And were uttered by the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, father?" Draco was the first to talk, since everyone was uneasy and shaking. "Wait, did you do that?" he asked more urgently, running towards the children who looked to be in pain.

Lucius didn't answer.

The others minus Lily and Kalb went to check on the two boys. But then again, Kalb was angry with them. And Lily, she was glued to the ground. In shock.

Lucius kneeled in front of her, and she jumped back. She had never seen that man in her life. She was scared, but not only because of him. And he looked to familiar.

In his mind, he was astonished, not that he would tell anyone. He had never seen anything to that amount — well obviously in kids her age. But she looked like she didn't knew what was that. She would surely be something. He tried his best not to smile. He had an image to keep after all. He looked her in the eyes.

"You did that" he spoke calmly, thought his eyes were full of kindness. "That's called magic" Kalb gasped and laughed.

"Lighting, you did magic!"

Lily shook her head, turning pale. Another step back, a stumble, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

* * *

**A/N: ****_I wrote this on my phone, sorry for the misspellings... again._**

_**Special thanks to: Mon-mon101, Afrenchgirl, writer girl 25, Lady Isabelle Black, JulPer12, Anonimous001 and alaskawoman25; you guys gave me some strength to continue earlier that what I've planned :) **_

_**Last message: *imagine Y U NO meme* READERS Y U NO REVIEW, it would do me good to know what you guys think about my fic, If you like where's it going, your expectations... blahblah, blahblah... Yeap, just say good or bad, at least I'll know something. **_

_**Read ya guys later!**_

_**-Lilo xo xo **_


	5. Chapter 4: The Notebooks

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything you recognize, only the plot. **_

* * *

**_Do You Remember Lily?_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Notebooks (Not Ryan Gosling include... yet) **

_"My baby!" her mother's hysterical and full of worry voice cut through the silence like a thunder._

_"She will be just alright, the force of the magic she performed took out all her strength, and the exhaustion had taken some toll on her..." a voice she wasn't that familiar with spoke quietly, but with something like excitement flowing out with it._

_"What do you mean-" her mother stopped. A few seconds later she felt a deadweight collapsed to the floor right next to her._

_And that was the last thing she heard before the darkness claimed all her senses._

* * *

"Lily! Stop getting your father in trouble!" came a gentle voice from down stairs. A fifteen year old redhead rolled her eyes up in her room, writing in her diary.

"But mother-"

"Stop using magic!" her voice got stronger and Lily huffed in annoyance.

_'It's so unfair! Why did father ever moved from muggle law to magic law?'_

The words vanished and she waited for a reply.

And it was true. When her father was a mere muggle lawyer, he wouldn't care as much if she did magic home or if she didn't. But after he was offered the post of second-in-mand of the Law Enforcement Department earlier this year, he was being absolutely obnoxious about it. He or her mother were always breathing down her neck now, stating that they should give an example.

After those depressing thoughts, she pouted as a reply appeared in the blank muggle paper of her favorite notebook.

_'I'm with him, Light, and even Leo is following his rules, you should too.'_

Kalb was such a mamma's boy. Of course he'll be okay with it. But she blamed herself for making the theme surfaced again. It wasnt like they hadn't talked about it countless times. She dipped the tip of her quill, and let out breath when a black bubble splashed and explode into the page, blank again.

_'You should be on my side! And Leo is agreeing because he is turning seventeen in less than a week!'_

_'Yeah, I know, but the point is: Leo doesn't follow rules, and his doing it for our uncle... You're his daughter! For Heaven's sake! You should know better. Lily, he only asks you to restrain yourself till school start'_

_'But I don't see the point!'_

_'He's in a good position, that's all you need to know'_

_'But-'_

_'Lily! Stop and think, okay? You're acting so snobbish and conceited! That's not you! You sound like a girl!'_ his burly thin script was rushed, and she knew his temper was overtaking him. She was a pain in the arse.

_'I'm a girl!_' She kept pushing. Lily didn't really knew who she took the stubbornness from.

_'You're not supposed to act like that! It's not you'_

_**'But I am a girl'**_ she stretched the words.

_'Ugh! Okay, keep making a total mess of things, screw your dad's opportunity, and keep acting like a total ass! I don't care, I'm done!'_ The words were almost incompressible, they looked as if he hadn't even touched the paper at all, and she huffed.

She didn't knew how to respond to that, well, she did, but she knew he was stating facts, and she couldn't compete with it. She was making a mess out of nothing, and her father was having problems at work, and she was acting like a snobbish idiot, like some diva. And she knew that he meant that when he put it as 'girl', which was exactly the part she didn't like in some of the girls in their school. French girls weren't especially humble when it came to their needs or rather their whims. A few minutes later, when she was about to close the notebook, another curvy and wide script appeared.

_'Hello Light!'_ it screamed cheerfulness. She smiled warmly, but her heart felt heavy, she was an idiot.

_'Hi Denny_' she wrote in her bubbly and tiny handwriting.

They all shared this notebook's entries, which were a present from her mother. She and Scorpius's late mother used them after her mother went to her first year in Hogwarts, and she discovered this charm she could used to communicate with her little sister. Over the years though, they stopped using them, and when her mother moved after she married, she took them as a remembrance of how close they'd been.

In Lily's eleventh birthday, she was really nervous about what would happen from then, since in less than a month she would go to another school, not the one her cousins' were, and he father's mind was set to work. When they came home back from their tiny weekend in the Zabini's, he found the notebooks, and charmed them, and also transfigured some old junk into some other three notebooks. Then he personalized them, making them special for each kid, and handed them as a 'Good Term' present.

They were always connected, though with a simple charm they could contact whoever they wanted and banned someone from a conversation, without anyone noticing, a special request from Leo. Kalb and Lily used it the most, even when they were the closest ones. After the boy had everything prepare for his first year at Hpgwarts, just a day before, he told his parents he wanted to go to Lily's school. And he conquered. Blaise and Pansy lived mostly with Theo and Daphne, and during breaks, they would go and spend it at the Malfoy's since they were the ones in more afar.

But right now, on Easter break, each were on their houses, and Kalb and Lily wrote to each other at least twice an hour, like in school. Yes, she wrote to everyone, but Kalb and she weren't only cousins, they were best friends. And that was why her heart felt heavy, even if their fights were constant and stupid, she didn't knew if she would ever get used to them.

And just like Lily knew, her cousin went straight to the point, _'He is upset'_

Lily growled, _'I know, I'm such a git'_

_'Yes, indeed, but it'll be okay. You know you are his soft spot, anyway, you should listen to him, strong head ^ ^'_ she quirked and eyebrow, Denny was strange. But the decal was really like her. Maybe she should try some next time she talked with Kalb.

_'I know, I know. Would he write to me later?'_

_'Maybe, but someone else will write to you about something really important'_

_'Someone as?'_ she was confused.

_'Scorp :)_' she laughed. _'His hiding something, and he isn't telling us, but he let escape earlier that he was writing to you_'

Scorpius was staying a few days with them in the Zabini's states, since his father and grandparents were out of town for some "top-secret" business. Obviously, they weren't so a secret since they were bound to have something with her aunt's disappearance, or rather what happened to her, since they found her belongings in an old shack covered in blood. This was all before any of them had any continence so it didn't affected them much, neither Scorpius, but it did hurt to see her uncle so tense and with a guilty air every time the theme surfaced. She didn't knew much about that story, but he promised to tell them all after they had maturity enough to understand the situations and everyone's point of view before they judged anyone. Of course Scorpius knew, but he wasn't comfortable talking about it, not even with her, who people said had an aura of trustfulness and peace that made everyone spill their things to.

Maybe he was talking about how he felt. And she was not hiding this from Denny if he did. She knew Denny to be cunning and wise enough not to push him with what she would know.

_'I'll tell you everything'_

_'That's my girl! =D Anyway, I wrote you earlier today, You had enough of me, I need my beauty sleep, Bye, love you!'_

And just like she came, she went, drawing a heart that bubbled and glowed till it disappeared.

Lily tilted her head slightly, was it late. She checked her digital muggle alarm,clock with the shape of Spongebob. The yellow thingy smile at her, and as she looked at the time, she sighed amused. It's was half past seven, too early to got to sleep in her time, but perfect for Denny, who didn't want to wrinkle or get dark spots under her eyes.

Unlike her, Lily had huge purple circles under her green-and-gold eyes, thanks to the late night reading she had done since she had memory. And like that, she peeked her favorite book, the one about rocks that had her entranced as a child. Plus, she couldn't sleep because of what happened with Kalb, as silly as it was, she needed distraction. She was going back to Beauxbaton in less than twelve hours, but she didn't really felt like sleeping.

Her notebook started shaking after a few hours or so, and Lily took it gingerly.

_'How's my favorite girl in the whole world?'_ the single sentence made her happy.

She dipped the quill hurriedly, ready to answer, when some other words appeared where the other's had been.

_'I know, you are awake. I wanted to tell you my latest plan_' she bit her lip.

She wanted to scowl him for not writing as often as he promised, but she just settled for a: _'Okay tell Lily about this "glorious" plan'_

She could imagine him chuckling, _'Well Scorpius was thinking about something cousin Denny said. Then Leo repeated this later, and Scorpius thought it could be a nice present for both of them.'_

_'And what would that be?'_ it wasn't about his mother, but about the twins upcoming birthday.

His handwriting was so flawless and it made it seem almost excited, _'I want to make them some party, but you know that by then, you and Kalb will be in France'_ she nodded to herself, feeling dumb since he couldn't see her. About to write again, he beat her again. _' I know your nodding like you know what I'm talking about but you don't Lily-Flower_' he was the online who called her that, and she stuck her tongue out to the open book. _'I know what I could do with that tongue'_

She felt her face burn.

_'What are you talking about?'_ her writing was shaky.

_'Oh, nothing just me thinking out loud_' she remembered his smirks.

_'You are writing dolt!'_

_'Then my fingers canalized my thoughts'_ he was obviously wearing a cheeky grin. She was suppose to be used to this kind of words, but it made her feel like it was wrong.

_'What were you saying before acting all jerkish?_' she tried to forget the tongue part, ignore it and erased from her mind, like all the other of his stupid talks before this one.

_'I'm sighing,'_ she rolled her eyes, _'Anyway, your tongue an I will have a talk later'_ Stupid wanker! The blush intensified. _'I'm laughing, imagining you with that blush sure paid off'_

She felt angry. But it wasn't anger-anger, it mostly because every time he acted like she was some random friend of his lot of girls, who she knew about thanks to Denny's and Leo's constant teasing him over the years, she felt insecure. But it frustrated her to no end that she was so confused. She told herself that was just because he was as close to his friends and he acted like that because his friends felt like family, and he started treating family like friends-but she knew deep inside it must be something else. And she never told a soul, so it made things harder. It was wrong to speculate about that sort of things. They were cousins after all.

_'Coqui?'_

_'I'm here, just waiting for you to speak your "splendid" share so I can go and have a rest from you'_

_'I'm hurt, but I shall carry on, I want you and Kalb to go'_

She was surprised, and she almost let the notebook fell to her bed sheets, and the ink transferred from one notebook to another so it would had stained.

_'I almost believed you there! And also it almost cost me my favorite bed clothes!'_

_'I am not making some joke, I already told my father, and the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and she said it would not be a problem as long as Leo and his gang doesn't do anything...'_

_'Leo-ish?'_

_'Yeah, but he doesn't know, so his prank for his birthday won't be far if you guys show up early. My father had owled you parents about it to, as well as Uncle Blaise and they agree, but I wrote them no to tell any of you so the twins wouldn't know. It was till McGonagall agreed... and she already did, so you may know. Kalb doesn't know yet, so you'll tell him when you guys get back to school'_

She could have explode of joy! She was going to Hogwarts! A place she had yearned for, but she didn't quite received a letter, she received Beauxbatons pure white rose with a note in a too expensive folder with a rich and delightful perfume. She was meeting the place were her parents felt in love.

She sighed happily.

_'I'm in!'_

_'I'm glad, I haven't seen you in a while, and I've missed you a lot'_

Her face change to one that was the pure image of irony, _'Really? Its funny, because I only hear about you in either Leo's or Denny's entries...'_

_'Lily...'_

_'Don't you dare Lily me'_

_'School is hard.'_

_'I'm about to take O.W.L.S. and I have time to write. If you could only admit you don't care about me it'll be better. NOW, if you excuse me, sleep ring the bell. Sleep tight'_

And she closed the notebook.

* * *

In a room were he all he could hear were Leo's snores, Scorpius sighed, staring at that last entry. He felt like hating himself. He's excuses were getting lame. And she was angry at him. And it was all his fault.

He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. Passing the pages to the very middle of the notebook, he stared intently at the bubbly tiny handscript. He tapped the first page, and some text appeared.

_'Scorpius?' _her script had always been tiny, he thought with a smile.

_'Yes Lily-Flower?' _and his had been so ugly, he crunched up his nose.

_'Promise you will write me everyday and that you will never ever ever forget me?'_

_'I will' _and he didn't, but it was complicated.

* * *

"Light, wake up sweetie, you have to leave" a soothing low voice spoke from somewhere close to her.

Miss Snowy stirred in her neck, and the warm breathe of the white ferret fully awoke her. As she stretched in bed, her father's tired smile made her leap from her bed to hug him.

"I thought you weren't coming" was all she could whisper.

He was working in the Ministry now, and the area he worked with was only able in the central, in London, so he was traveling a lot lately. Sometimes he stayed at either of her uncles', since it was too late too go home. This time, he had told her that maybe he couldn't say goodbye due to the amount of work, but just like he was, she should have know better than to believe he would miss it.

"You should be glad I'm here!" he ruffled her hair. He smiled lovingly at her and swung an arm around her shoulder."Let's go wake your mother" and he guide her down the hall.

Once they were outside, he stood quietly, and a mischievous spark enlightened his tired light green eyes. He put his index finger lightly on his lips, signaling her to be quite, and opened the door slowly. She caught the trail of it, and almost giggled, but instead she just walked in. Theo lifted three fingers and lowered them in order, before the last one went down, they both grabbed the pillows at the vacant side of the bed and started hitting her with them.

"What in Heaves!" and loud laughing engulfed the room. After little, she too was involved in the pillow fight. "Theo!" she squealed as if she had finally notice he was there at all.

"Hullo love" he smiled his only-for-Daphne-smile and pecked her on the lips. Lily rolled he eyes and looked away, feeling like an intruder.

She had always wanted to have something like what they both shared, but her tries were futile. She knew her parents had been together since before they even learned how to speak, thanks to the arrangements of her grandparents, but still it was like it was bound even if they didn't knew each-other at all.

First, she tried with Angelus, a really cute six year, the problem was she was in third year, and even if he was fun going and caring, he was too much of an Adonis for him to keep loyal. They were together for some full of amusement four months, and even if he almost cheated on her, she would never regret their relationship.

The next year, she dated Gaël, but she did regret him. He was a total pig. He never talked, just wanting to put his gross lips on her. He was some jockish boy, who in barely fifteen years had made some the good Quidditch French Selection. She was with him a month after they dated two weeks, so she did regret him.

Last, but not least, Zayn, who she had the most in common with. She created most of  
of her good memories with him. He was in seventh year, and she was still in fourth year, after the luckily quick break-up with Gaël. She saw him, and it was like she totally fell for him. He was quite, calm, and really understanding, and also, he was into books, like her. They would spent hours in the comfy sofas in the library, either reading to each other or just fooling around. They were together till this last Christmas, when she was going back to school and he was off too study in a healing school, in Germany.

She had a hard time saying goodbye to him, and they still write to each other- he was her first real thing and something so beautiful just couldn't end bad.

She wonder if it would be like her parents, or if she would just end up with a lot of cats. Scorpius' smirk appeared at the back of her mind, as if mocking her.

'What the heck!' Her eyes bulged out.

"Something bothering you sweety?" Daphne's voice chimed softly in the silence that filled the bedroom.

She shook her head absentmindly, smiling funnily at her parents, totally freaked out. "I'll just miss you guys a little."

Theodore and Daphne knew her well, and they recognized the blush that creeped to her cheeks as one of something her mother would be thrilled to know, and her father would dread.

"I'll go and finish packing" Lily slipped out of the room almost floating. Though her mesmerized air fell when she heard her father grunt as her mother giggled. It annoyed her greatly.

Usually, normal parents would never let their kids date till they were fifteen. Yet, her parents were retarded, and let her date at thirteen, and only encouraged her to find true love. And it annoyed her because she though that maybe, she would never find that one thing that makes her world around.

She was pouting by when she reached her room. She had everything packed already, doing it magically when her mother went on a shopping spree with some of her Italian muggle friends. And having enough time, she just took a one hour nap. But the clouded nightmares of some old hands and dark evil eyes hunted her dreams once again. She really needed to mend things with Kalb and tell him the new addition to her sleep-lands

After what felt like ages, they all had breakfast together then went to prepare for the day. Lily wore some simple muggle floral dress and her old red Converse. Her mother hated them but whatever. And together, after making sure everything was in order, they parted. Lily felt a tad nervous and when they arrived at the old rustic station, she kept her fingers snaked around he pendant above her chest. Noticing Kalb tall lean frame made her feel unease. But as his pond strong arms wrapped around her frame, she couldn't feel happier. Saying good bye to their parents, they parted to the blue steaming train.

In the compartment, Lily started telling her favourite cousin about Scorpius' plan for the twins birthday, wanting to evade the sorry's and it was my fault's from her mind for a while.

"...so he got the great idea of actually getting permissions"

Kalb's frow dissappeared once the whole idea was settled in his mind, and a face-splitting grin was formed.

"We, as in us, you and me, get to go to Hogwarts!? That's just splendid!" And Lily cherished those moments.

Kalb wasn't one to openly let his emotions tale up on him, neither was her, so as she and him started jumping up and down in the old yet beautiful compartment, she was sure they were okay.

And then, the train stops.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm not entirely happy with this, but meh, it needs to be written. The next chapter is half written already and is better. **_


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnap

**Disclaimer:_ I don't any of the amazing world of the Harry Potter series._**

**A/N:_ This is Pain is Hardly Forgotten, same author, same plot, thought I had to change the name because my mother told me it wasn't that appealing -.- Also, she re-wrote the summary... Which I know it IS better than whatever junk I could have imagined ^ .^ ... Well I really hope new readers arrive, alos that they review their likes and dislikes :) Preferably likes._**

**BTW:_ I seriously need a beta! I was re-reading the story and now my forehead is tomato red thanks to the horrible case of facepalms I got from myself last evening. Anyone interested please PM. You can save a life today._**

* * *

**_Do You Remember Lily?_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kidnap**

"Stay here Lily" Kalb said in his all business low tone and the one look she knew that said 'You are a girl'.

Like yesterday with the notebooks. It had been her fault the fight started, but he called her 'a girl' and she hated that everyone always used that as a justification.

"But I want to know what's wrong too" Lily replied to his command, even knowing she would be denied.

She could take care of herself, but no one would let her do so. It was part of the downfalls of being surrounded by boys in her family or that her equals were so accustomed to be treated in such an old school way. Her mother and aunt Pansy were treated like princesses all of their lives, and grandmother Cissy was a little to much royal and formal for this century. They believed that woman were delicate and should be at their very best, like the decals in a Christmas tree. And that was fine, really, she could be like that sometimes, but she liked doing the dirty hard work too. Sum her father and uncles' overprotectiveness and grandfathers Malfoy and Greengrass old but still present beliefs- she was pretty much screwed in the area were she spoke and acted like an independent woman. Plus she was the Nott's only daughter, which came in the form of her parents trying to spoil her since they didn't had anyone else.

"It is nothing, probably some muggle had an accident-".

"It's bloody muggles Kalb Theodore! What is the worst that could happen?!" she had rudely cut him.

Fact: It was muggle train. And muffles were completely inoffensive people if the weren't hurt or freaked out in any way. The principal Minister of Europe's Ministry of Magic suggested that it was better, less tricky and less expensive if wizards mixed in with the lot, pretty much like the brits did, and the ONU and the first ministers' of both muggle and wizarding world agreed.

This side of the train was packed with wizards and witches, but the others were mere muggles going to work or moving out of Italy. The students in this train would arrive to Cannes, in France. Later, after a half an hour walk to the south guided by the second in command of the Headmistress, Monsieur Le'Beuffon, an really handsome Professor with long chestnut hair, some beautiful Victorian like carriages pulled by white horses would take them to Beauxbatons.

The point of her complete and utter annoyance was close to boiling point because he pulled the 'unimportant' card. It was well known by her. They all acted like it wasn't important or something of matter, yet it was strictly forbidden for her to put her freckled nose in it.

A nose of which noses-trills were flaring and was crunched up in that way that made her look fiery adorable, something only someone like Leo and Denny would say. She stared at Kalb cerulean non surprised eyes with an intensity that anyone but him would have cowered over. He knew her better than her own parents, and that was saying something since they were all so close; he really knew how bad and powerless she felt. But the worst part was that he knew that she was capable of dealing with things on her own, and he still wouldn't let her.

After thirty eternal seconds, she threw herself in the compartment seat, practically spitting smoke out of her red ears once she drawled a "Fine." The Zabini smiled apologetically and without other words was blurred by the misty glass door.

It was moments like this when she regret not having more friends; she could have been waiting talking with someone about her boring Easter break or looking trough some equally boring picture of her boring classmates (maybe that's why she has no friends). She didn't showed any kind of disliking toward people, but she couldn't be hypocrite enough to handle them. So instead, she was staring at Ms. Snowy curled into a ball. The ferret had been resting on Kalb's tights during most of the ride, and after their joyful display because of Scorpius' idea, it curled angrily after falling roughly to the ground.

Ms. Snowy could be a total drama queen some times.

With such colourful thoughts on her pet, she looked at her Beatles handwatch smiling a bit as she focused on Paul's silly face under the three. Three minutes. It had been exactly three minutes since her cousin left and the train hadn't started yet and she was still battling the really inviting thought of going out and check what was wrong. Lily glanced up.

Ms. Snowy was still sleeping. Heavy steady breaths. A little squirm. The white fur-ball's nose moves in a really cute way. Exactly when the redhead's leg begun tapping against the wood floor of the compartment, she notices how the tiny ears of the ferret peeked up, and she could almost see an annoyance frown in the once peaceful animal. Maybe if she could read her thoughts she wouldn't be this bored. Or maybe she could go outside and see what the hell was happening she wouldn't try to pry in the creature's brain.

A halt. The train gave a halt. No, she was not clear and brain stopped every function. The TRAIN gave a HALT.

In a fraction of second, she was on her feet, her floral dress skirt swinging with the force of her movement. She walked toward the blurry glass door in two long steps, and it opened almost magically. No it didn't, standing there was Kalb, with troubled eyes and a thin sheet of sweat in his forehead.

"What-?" he pushed past her to grab their things (two hand bags with an undetectable extension charm-Draco's courtesy) and snatched her by the arm, almost not giving her time to grab Ms. Snowy. "What the hell!"

He pulled her closer so not to get far away from her, and handed Lily her bag to put a completely startled ferret in. Weirdly enough, no one noticed them. And that scared her. She wasn't popular, nor the Zabini, but everyone noticed a redhead girl and a dark skinned tall guy walking that fast down a hallway no matter where the hell you were. Seriously, what the hell. She noticed the noises and the loud bangs, and the chaos just then. Teenagers and younger children were either rushing by with scared or worried expression, everyone having one or two bags or backpacks over their shoulders, or guiding someone else in the way that her cousin was doing in this exact moment.

"I wish I could explain, but now it's not the time, Li-Alnair" he whispered and kept pushing down the hallway. She wasn't scared, but she found it a bit too freaky that he was having this kind of behaviour. He wasn't even trying to hide it at all, and he was the master of masking feelings. Something was really wrong.

Around the 3/6 train cabins they had ran throughout with equally emotional people, she noticed a child who was alone next to the bathroom door they were about to pass, close to the end of that cabin. It was like she was drawn to the eleven year old boy, he was practically glowing. And clutching his little arm like if he was hurting.

"Lil-Alnair!" Kalb yelled as she pried her hand away from his, jumping toward the kid. "We don't have time for that!" he whispered hurriedly as he too got close.

"He is alone, you heartless git!" Lily whispered-yelled at her cousin. Turning to the tiny pixie like boy with a carrot like hair she smiled warmly, so not to scare him. "Hey there little buddy, what's your name?"

"Louis." And he turned around facing the wall.

Strange kids of this days. She smiled to his back shaking her head amused.

"Alnair!" Zabini hurried her.

"I'm Lily-"

"Alnair, her name is Alnair" Kalb interrupted, but she ignored it.

The boy turned around, facing her, and now she could see a huge burn in his scrawny arm.

"Who is him?" Louis eyed Kalb with untrusting eyes, and it would have been funny if they weren't in this unknown to her situation. He sounded completely British if you asked her.

"Kalb, he is my cousin" she bent down and ignored Kalb huff of frustration. She picked Louis arm, examining it carefully.

The boy looked at it too, and spoke, "Doesn't look like you though" he practically sung.

"Because our parents are really different. Does it hurt too much? What happened?"

He made a really cute frown, but the anger and destroying sadness was apparent in this little guys eyes. "They grabbed her because she got in the middle"

"Who grabbed who?" She pushed a bit, struggling with her emotions on taking out her wand or taking the kid with them. Her cousin was passing from side to side a few feet from them now.

"Victoire. My sister." he looked so sad. He was going with them.

"Who to took her?" she asked now soothingly, checking his arm better. He looked uncertain now, and beckoned her to get closer, eyeing the dark skinned over her shoulder.

"The bad wizard" And she didn't hesitated more.

Glancing around she saw that every one was to worried about their business to care, so with a flourish, her wand was openly in view to everyone who dare notice, and with a quick movement, bandages covered the burnt area of his arm. She would check what spell had been used after they got out of there.

A kidnap. A bloody kidnap. Damn kidnap.

"Alnair, what are-" Kalb practically ran toward her.

She glared at him with all her might, stupid Zabini's. "I wish I could explain, but now it's not the time, Theodore" only then she noticed him using her second name. Because she used his as she quoted his statement from earlier. About to ask him why, he grabbed Louis' other hand, and nodded, sprinting to the end of the hallway, out and in other train cabin.

The biggest mass of people was blocking the emergency exit, and some guard were speaking in different languages, probably trying to calm the people down. But it was nearly impossible, everyone wanted out, there in the middle of nowhere and at night. Looking at Kalb and at Louis, the former nodded and hold onto them tighter, accepting this challenge. She pushed, elbowed and stepped on a lot of people, but she made it to the very front, where one of the guards she had noticed around their compartment earlier finished speaking to some dude in what appeared to be Russian.

"Excuse me" the tiny redhead spoke, beating the cousins before they could breath, but he mange to capture the burly guard attention.

"Yes?" poor guy looked tired and as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"My sister was taken by one of the men who entered, have any you happen to catch them?" and Lily's eyes were sure about to get wet. Everything around them quieted down. He sounded so hopeful and naive.

The man looked crushingly taken aback and just stared and gaped like a fish out of water. The complete compartment was focused on the kid that Lily's hand was intertwined in like a Devil Snare's grip.

"She has long blonde hair, and blue eyes like mine" he tried again, biting his pink bottom lip, nervous.

The man controlled himself, and just shook his head once, "They were gone before we could reach them. They only took one person." and the silence reign like if a cold blizzard has stroked every soul in the room. Louis looked about to cry. She squeezed his hand, trying out for a little comfort.

"Thank you, sir" Kalb spoke in a calm town, and grabbing Lily's hand, walked straight to the exit.

"No one is allowed to leave the train" the heavy Italian in the guards voice made the whole thing even more ridiculous.

"We are close to our destiny, thank you" and so her cousin put a hand on Louis' shoulder, and pushed carefully outside.

The guard didn't do anything more than watch, but an elder woman with curly hair stopped her.

"Hope you can find your sister dear" and with a sad smile, she let the three part. And the commotion inside was loose.

Outside the train there was plenty of people, some sitting in their luggage, others walking from side to side, and others talking loudly on cellphones. And Kabl just kept walking further away from them.

"Where are we going?"

"I really don't know Alnair" shaking his head in defeat, he guide them through the starless night.

After about an hour of walking, and it was getting real dark, they stopped in the middle of a clearing of forest. And the Zabini collapsed.

Looking up at the silently in shocked Louis, he took his wand out.

"He is from a magical family" Lily answered, also seating on the floor, the redhead followed right after, sitting as close to Lily as their bodies could allow.

"I kind of figured that out when he said wizard in the corridor." he muttered sympathetically and shrugging.

"You eavesdropper" She said tiredly and he only nod, staring at a blank spot in the soil.

"What are we gonna do?" He backfired calmly.

"You guide us here, explain." Was all she could reply as she hugged Louis to her.

"I saw them. I heard them." he shrugged.

"The-"

"Kidnapers. Thought one of the windows." he sighed, running a hand through his face. She didn't knew what to answer and waited till he could get the fear out of his chest. "They were looking for someone else, an L name that I didn't catch"

"And you thought-"

"It was you" he nodded while scoping closer to her and Louis. "But I think they were musing about him" he nod toward the younger boy, who had been staring off into space till he was mentioned non directly in the conversation.

"They were" the redhead eyes teared up, and for them it was unbearable to keep looking, so instead they looked at eachothers feet. "They wanted me in the beginning, but Vic is older, an adult, and she tried to battle them, but they were to many and stung her, she managed to put an invisible shield on me before, so only people with good intentions could see me. She is a scientist, or my grandpa jokes about it like that, since she invents spells and charms."

They were silent for a few minutes when Kalb spoke, "She sounded great"

Louis nod. "She was a bit obnoxious, but she was good" Nods, ever present nods all over again.

"She sounds like my sister, mine is in her last year of Hogwarts, along with her twin brother" Kalb smiled again, and Lily wondered since when he was this talkative. He was doing a great work distracting or comforting Louis, since the only traces of his crying were the tear streaks on his now dirty face. "They are both a bit too troublesome, thought Denebola is more responsible and girly obviously, and Leo is a cheerful lad" he chuckled a bit.

"Do you have siblings Lily?" he was so sweet.

"Nope. My parents could only have me, since mother is unable to have more children... I've never seen you in Beauxbatons and your english is perfect" She wonder out-loud, slowly dismissing the chat from herself, desperately needing to now more about this kid. It was some kind of pulling.

"I do go there" he looked at Kalb, "Do you go there too?" the dark skinned nod, and the boy smiled. "I was born here in France, along with my sisters, Victoire and Dominique. My parents moved to England once Vic turned ten, since dad wanted her to go to his former school. And because she and Dom are practically divas and like attention" he grin cheekily for the first time making the older two cracked smiles to.

"Why would they get it?" Kalb asked just curious.

"We are Weasleys" was all he quietly confessed turning as red as his _and_ Lily's hair.

* * *

**A/N: _Again mispellings. Sorry. Hope you've enjoyed :) _**

**_-Lilo ^ ^ _**


End file.
